


My Heart is Thrilled By the Still of Your Hand

by Steeella



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shane Madej Being an Asshole, and ryan bergara being into it, rope kink, shane 'sex snapple' madej, slight exhibitionism, totally professional photo shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steeella/pseuds/Steeella
Summary: Shane only grins. "Think you can be noisy? We could get some videos…"This is enticing, to say the least."What, do you want me to just writhe around screaming?""That's the plan for when I take you home," Shane says, smirking. "But for the shoot, maybe just stay in the chair."Ryan is going to kill him. He's going to kill him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - February 2021





	My Heart is Thrilled By the Still of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my fic for the February prompt from [Zhalia's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia) monthly writing challenge. I think the AYS promo photos (you know the ones) made everyone go a little bit feral, and seeing the prompt ''show me the ropes'' was like adding fuel to the fire.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Title from No Plan by Hozier.)

Ryan Bergara was a lot of things. 

But he was not someone to do things in half measures.

It had been tiring, it was always tiring, when he put his all into everything he did, but it was satisfying when he got results. 

It had got him his own company with his best friends.

And now, as he looked down at the rope in his hands, it was about to make him viral. 

***

The plan was simple. He would have a little photo shoot, in a fake hostage situation, to promote the new season of  _ Are You Scared _ . He knew it would get everyone talking, make the fans go crazy. 

He had been deliberately cryptic on the Zoom meeting earlier, when Katie had asked why he was planning, he had simply winked and said, "you'll see.' 

It was going to be perfect. 

He takes his equipment down to the garage, positions the camera on the table, and sets it all up. When it comes to tying the ropes around himself, he doesn't really know what he was doing, but he wants to make it look as realistic as possible. He makes them as tight as he can, and then goes to pose on the chair. Everything is going smoothly.

It isn't until he had got a good amount of photos, did he begin to feel something was wrong. 

The rope on his wrists is kind of sore, but he thinks that that's just how… rope is. He's a strong guy, he will be able to pull himself free, no problem.

He tries.

"Just a little tighter than I thought," he says aloud, to the empty garage. He tries again. 

And then, Ryan realizes, his gut twisting in horror, that he can’t get out.

Committed to the bit is one way of putting it, he thinks. He half manages to lift his phone up.

"Hey siri!" he says, "Call Shane!"

Shane's the first person he thinks of, of course. It couldn't be anyone else. It's an embarrassing situation, and they'll laugh about it, and it'll all be okay. 

He does not think about what Shane might say when he arrives.

***

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Is the first thing Shane says as he lifts open Ryan's garage door and sees him sitting there.

"Shut up," Ryan says. "I told you, I got stuck. Help me with these ropes."

"And a gag, too?" Shane muses, picking it up off the table and stroking the fabric. "Could be useful."

"Oh you-" Ryan goes bright red. "You fucker. Just untie me already."

"There’s no need to be hasty," Shane says, clearly enjoying himself. "It’s not always that I get to see you so still, for once. You’re always leaping around everywhere, it’s exhausting just looking at you."

"I’m sorry you haven’t any exercise since you left high school," Ryan grumbles, twisting in his seat. 

"I’m surprised you even graduated High School, with some of the stuff you come out with, sometimes," Shane says. "You can’t get a degree in common sense, clearly."

Ryan flinches, slightly. He doesn’t know why it stings, more than the other insults they throw around, but it does. "Well, I would have failed it if you could, clearly." 

He looks down at his wrists, rubbed raw by the rope.

"Hey, I'm just joking," Shane says more softly, sensing he might have touched a nerve."I don't actually think you're an idiot."

"Well, untie me then. We can judge my intelligence when I'm not tied to a chair." 

Shane moves closer, leaning down over Ryan. Ryan can smell his cologne, a smell so familiar he almost can't distinguish it as Shane's, just as  _ good _ , and  _ home. _

"You know, this weirdly, I've been in similar situations to this, in case you think I don't know what I'm doing."

Ryan looks up at him, confused. "You've previously had to help your idiotic co-founder untie himself from a horror YouTube show promotion photoshoot in his own garage? Is Steven Lim secretly not actually incredibly organized and put together?"

"No," Shane laughs. "And I told you to stop calling yourself an idiot. But I have tied people up before. Just in a different context to this."

Ryan feels a little bit like his head has exploded.

" _ What _ ?" He says, thinking he's just interpreting things wrong. "You've - you -"

"Yeah, they don't call me a Sex Snapple for nothing, you know."

Ryan doesn't understand how this isn't a big deal. It's not like they discuss their sex lives regularly, but to suddenly bring it up like this, seems almost like Shane's having similar thoughts to him. 

"You're telling me you've tied people up and then fucked them?" Ryan says, slightly incredulously. "And you know what you're doing?" The idea that Shane has done that before and is practiced, should not make him feel the way it does. 

"You could put it like that," Shane muses, "There are other words for it. But yes."

Ryan doesn't know quite what to say. He doesn't trust himself to say anything, in case his voice betrays the fact that he wants nothing else but to find out more. Maybe have a little practical demonstration, of that wasn't quite so incredibly inappropriate. This is his  _ job _ , for god's sake. 

Shane's hands begin working on the rope, his breath hot against Ryan's ear. It's so quiet, Ryan can hear his heart beating in his chest and he wonders why he likes this so much, or rather, why his dick seems to like it so much. The skin under the rope stings a little, but it's not an altogether  _ unpleasant _ feeling, he decides. There's something other than pain there, too. And combined with Shane's breath, so close to his face, and his hands, and his voice… it's a feeling he doesn't quite think he can examine.

"What if I just left you here," Shane whispers suddenly, into Ryan's neck.

"I'd hunt you down," Ryan whispers back, his breath hitching. "Once I got free."

"You wouldn't be free, though. You'd just be stuck."

"Well, I'd wait until someone who wasn't a complete _ asshole _ came to rescue me."

"Oh, I don't think you're as fed up as you say you are," Shane says, drawing back. Ryan looks down, and realizes, to his pure horror, that he's hard. 

_ You're going to ruin this for us _ , he thinks to his dick.

"Don't look at it!" He exclaims indignantly, feeling his face go hot. The worst part is, he can't even move his hands to adjust himself. He feels completely exposed.

"I'm not!" Shane drags his eyes back up to Ryan's face. "I don't see anything!"

"Well, now it's even worse."

"It happens to the best of us, it's quite understandable."

"Shut up, Shane."

A truly gleeful expression settles across Shane's face. "Oh, I will not. What is it? Bring tied up? Ryan Bergara, you kinky bastard, I never would have guesse

Ryan shakes his head adamantly, even though he knows this will mean Shane will get closer to what the truth is. "You're the one who just said he dabbled in BDSM."

"Is it the gag?" Shane goes on, waggling it at him, ignoring Ryan, . "It must be  _ something _ ." He looked around. "But how come it was only when I arrived-"

His smile vanishes as his head shoots back to look at Ryan. 

"Oh."

Ryan goes even redder. "It's not-" he says, far too late. 

"It's…  _ me _ ?"

"It's… it's not  _ not _ you." Ryan mumbles.

"There I was, thinking you had a big ol' rope kink," Shane says, his grin returning. "But it's a big 'ol Shane Madej kink, instead."

"I said, shut up."

"You haven't said I'm wrong, though." Shane looks up, inexplicably, infuriatingly smug. "Do you have a crush on me, Ryan Bergara? Is that what you're not  _ not  _ saying?"

Ryan presses his lips together and prays that this is some sort of nightmare, or at the very least, some really fucked up wet dream. 

When he doesn't say anything, Shane freezes. "You don't really, do you?" He laughs, but it sounds all wrong. Ryan can see the Midwestern-feeling-suppression button turn on in his head as his face suddenly loses the glee of the moment. He looks scared, for the first time. 

"Better believe it, big guy," Ryan day, mustering up a grin, as if the whole situation isn't absolutely mortifying, and borderline very, very hot. 

"Well," Shane says, after a moment of what looked like an intense internal dilemma. "Whatever will we do about that."

And then he kisses him. 

***

It takes Ryan a moment to come to his senses, to let himself get swept up in it all, because Shane seems to be everywhere, holding him, keeping him steady, but he can't move his arms to touch him back. And he wants to. He wants to touch him so very badly. 

"Jesus  _ fuck _ , Shane," he says, when Shane steps back. " _ Warn  _ a guy next time."

"Oh, I will not," Shane huffs, scratching his nose. "I'm having  _ way  _ too much fun." He leans over Ryan once again, this time placing both his hands on his thighs, and whispers, "You have no idea what seeing you like this is doing to me."

_ Oh, fuck _ .

"Oh?" Ryan says, trying to keep his voice nonchalant, as if he is acutely aware of every nerve in his body and how very, very turned on he is. "So this really is a thing for you?"

"It most certainly is," Shane breathes, "But also, it's you."

"Not to kink shame," Ryan says, "But you like me? That's kind of embarrassing."

"Believe me, I know. Every day I wake up and wonder why I do. But I do. I really, really do. So, here we are."

Maybe it's not the most romantic thing anyone's ever said, but from Shane, it means a lot.

Ryan tips his head back, because he still can't pull Shane towards him, but Shane gets the message and kisses him, harder this time. 

"You know, I might as well finish the photo shoot," Shane says, his voice low, teasing. "It would be a waste not to, would it not?" 

"You piece of shit," Ryan mutters. 

"Remember I'm the only one who can untie you right now, Ry. So you'd better be a good boy, and do what I say."

Ryan curses internally that Shane, of course, knows him so well, and of course, knows exactly what he likes. What he'll like to hear. 

"Well, hurry up, then."

Shane only grins. "Think you can be noisy? We could get some videos…"

This is enticing, to say the least. 

"What, do you want me to just writhe around screaming?" 

"That's the plan for when I take you home," Shane says, smirking. "But for the shoot, maybe just stay in the chair."

Ryan is going to kill him. He's going to kill him. 

He puts the gag on him, for 'cinematic purposes' and he takes a few videos. Ryan knows, all declarations of feelings aside, that this is going to be a successful photoshoot, once he can get out. He can picture the feral comments now. 

"Are we done, yet?" Ryan demands, after a good ten minutes of really milking the performance. 

"Oh, impatient are we?" Shane says from behind the camera. "These are perfect. But I'm tempted to keep filming you. Maybe take some more photos, just for me."

The performer inside of Ryan likes this very much. But he decides he'll keep that idea for another day. In this moment however, he needs Shane to touch him, and he needs him to touch him now. 

"Please," is all he says, but Shane understands. He closes the garage door, and walks back over to Ryan. 

"What do you want?"

"You."

Shane chuckles. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific than that."

"I'm not feeling my most articulate self right now, dude. Surprise me."

With that, Shane kisses him again, and Ryan groans against his mouth. Shane's lips are soft, but he kisses him urgently, like the time is running out. Ryan feels like he's drowning in it. 

His mouth moves away from his lips and travels down instead, kissing his neck, his collarbone. Ryan gasps as his thumb traced over his nipple through his shirt, and then he's sinking to his knees, further. He mouths at Ryan's dick through his shorts, and Ryan lets out a moan that he has no way of hiding. 

"Don't be quiet, baby," Shane says, and it's the 'baby' that makes it real all of a sudden, because Shane says it all the goddamn time and now he's saying it and Ryan doesn't want to tell him to stop. "I want to hear you."

"First you want to gag me, then you want to hear me," Ryan says, "You just can't please some people."

Shane shuts him up by shoving his hand down his basketball shorts. 

"Fuck," Ryan grits out. Shane strokes him slowly, almost  _ leisurely _ , like this is another day in the office. "Fucking - I'm gonna need more than that."

"You weren't specific enough," Shane says, clearly having way too much fun. "And I _am_ touching you."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

And then Shane removes his hand completely, and Ryan whines, needy and desperate. 

"The neighbors will hear," Shane says, but he doesn't look one bit concerned. "But maybe you like that? Do you like the idea that someone could open your garage door, right now, and see you like this?" He digs his nails into Ryan's thighs. "Anyone could walk in, see you so desperate for me?"

" _ Shane. _ "

"Yes?"

"Oh god, I need you to touch me. Fuck, I want you, your hands on me, your fingers…" Maybe he'll have time to be embarrassed about how needy he sounds tomorrow, but right now, there are other things on his mind. 

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Shane makes quick work of the ropes on his wrist and suddenly Ryan feels them slacken, and then he can move them freely again. He leans forward and crushes their lips together, and Ryan can finally run his hands through Shane's hair, can feel the weight of him against his body. "You better be good, or I'll just tie you up again."

This, of course, only wants to make Ryan misbehave even more. For now, though, he enjoys having his hands free, and uses them to unbutton Shane's shirt and toss it to the ground. 

"Are we really doing this here?" He asks, looking around his garage. It's not exactly the sexiest place he could think of, but he's also so caught up in it all he doesn't think he could ever care. 

"Yup," Shane says, pulling Ryan down off the chair and lying him on the floor underneath him. Ryan's shirt is next to go, lying discarded in a heap. Shane stops there, and Ryan can feel his eyes on him, taking in every inch. 

"Take a picture, it’ll last longer" he smirks, and then adds. "But seriously, don't. I don't think I can deal with any more delays."

"Do you have lube?"

Ryan points frantically at one of the shelves.

"Why do you keep it- nevermind."

Shane's gone briefly, and then he's back, and although Ryan has closed his eyes in anticipation he hears the uncapping of the bottle. 

"My roommate left it there," he manages to say. "Even  _ I'm _ not that horny."

Shane laughs, and reaches forward to seize the hem of his shorts and boxers, adding them to the pile.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Ryan feels so exposed, lying there naked, on pretty much concrete ground, but he also realizes that maybe he likes it this way. Shane lets his fingers trail down his stomach, moving past his dick completely and pressing instead against Ryan's hole. Ryan moans, even though he's not even inside him yet. 

"You know," Shane says, and Ryan can't believe he's starting to talk to him, so casually, when they're like  _ this _ , "You're always working so hard, and putting so much effort into things, that it makes sense that you like being taken care of."

Ryan hasn't really thought about this before, but of course, Shane is right, because Shane is always right when it comes to him, and he always knows the things about Ryan before Ryan knows them about himself.

Shane presses his fingers inside, pulling a loud groan from Ryan's chest. He works them in and out, and Ryan can feel the arousal building in his stomach each time, and then Shane hits somewhere that feels like Ryan wants to maybe burst into tears from how good it feels, and he arches his back on the concrete floor. Shane's pace is relentless, rubbing tight little circles over his prostate, and Ryan can feel himself unraveling with every touch. Noises, moans, and whimpers are spilling from his lips and he knows he's close, he's close-

"I love you, Ryan," Shane says, and Ryan comes, all over his stomach with a cry. 

" _ Fuck _ ." Is all he says, reveling in the moment. Shane starts to laugh. "Fuck, I love you too."

"That was quite something, Ryan."

"Well, do you want me to return the favour, or what?" 

That makes him stop laughing pretty abruptly.

Ryan sits up, and yanks down Shane's chinos and underwear.

"Jesus Christ, dude," he says, slightly taken aback, although he knows he probably shouldn't be surprised. "You've -" he doesn't want to have to say it. "That's -"

Shane blushes, and Ryan hopes his point has been made. He grins, before taking his head in his mouth. It's Shane's turn to moan now, and it's a sound Ryan is pretty sure he hasn't heard before, which is a truly intriguing thought. His dick fits perfectly against his tongue, Ryan licks at the slit and follows the shape to the underside and all the sensitive little places there. He moves his mouth down, a few more inches, and hears Shane swear raggedly above him. Ryan draws his lips back a little bit and then forward again, bobbing his mouth up and down, his tongue curling around the tip. Shane gasps, burying his hand in Ryan's hair and tugging, as if he needs something to hold onto. Ryan would have smiled in satisfaction if his mouth wasn't so goddamn full. Ryan loves being able to see things he works hard on paying off, and this, seeing Shane fall to pieces, goes straight to becoming his favourite.

It doesn't take long before Shane is crying out his name and coming hard down the back of his throat. Ryan swallows it down, before looking back up. Shane looks positively wrecked. 

"So," he says, trying to pull himself back together. "So."

"So," Ryan agrees, his voice a little hoarse. He's eager to stand back up again, pull Shane back into a kiss. 

They don’t feel it’s necessary to say much else.

The promotion photos cause a riot, of course. The fans joke, about what might have happened behind the scenes, and Shane laughs and shows the comments to Ryan, his arm slung around his waist, and Ryan is thankful that they don’t even know the half of it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
